Dice (Demon)
Appearance He is a demon who has two forms. He has a humanoid form and a form that is like a toy teddy bear. His hair is black, a common trait of most Demons, and messy. Dice's left iris is black and his right iris is red. His skin is pale. His outfit, like the rest of the characters here, is hard to explain. This is basically it though. Just replace the tie with a black bow tie. Personality Seeing others upset makes him happy. Being the reason they are upset makes him even happier. His temper has a short fuse especially when the others disrespect him. He has eminence pride in himself for being the right hand of the Demon king. That pride can occasionally come out as ego which annoys everyone. Background He wasn't inspired by anything special. The evil little bear to the right made me draw my own little black and white bear who happens to be a little more charming. I named that small creation Dice. It was a cool name. He then became a demon bear because Demons are cool. I then gave him a life and backstory. Dice was a demon who was born human. When he was twelve years old, he burned down his entire village. He killed everyone including his family. Those who survived, the people who weren't in the village at the time because of hunting or something, decided to hunt him down. When they cornered him in the woods, he revealed to them they were the ones who were trapped. Dice covered that part of the woods in the most flammable substance he knew of. Within a second of a single spark, Dice had killed himself, killed his Pursuers, and burned down a large portion of the forest they were in. He ended up in hell and became the Demon of Calamity. The Demon King enjoyed his company and kept him close. The Demon King says "It's like having a cat. He's funny, cute, and an asshole. An absolute joy". Dice was created in the third or fourth universe. He was introduced by Royal as a random teddy bear that she found outside the school. When it started talking, Mako was the only one who was blown away. Everyone else was over it in a minute. He was the cause of universe five(ish)'s Destruction. He had a little power trip when he was granted a single wish from Sakura in the form of a marble. All her friends got one. Bad idea. After that universe, Dice wasn't mentioned again. He isn't dead. He's probable just chilling in hell like demons do. Abilities Dark type magic is what he is naturally talented at, but he uses psychic magic to product the future. With that he changes the smallest things and ruining someone's life. This clip is probably the best example. Weapon(s) He uses a cane. It's a small fancy one that isn't used for fighting. He probably did snack someone with it at some point. Skill(s) '''Absurdism Embodiment- '''The user can disrupt systems, including biological, mechanical or even supernatural and magical. He can manipulate normality, making erratic behavior/craziness, superpower and/or nonsensical, random things normal/happen in an area just about everyday. They can manipulate what the average person does, thinks, says, acts, etc, and make what they do be considered normal when it otherwise isn't. Dice can shape reality according to his view of what it means to him. It just makes no sense. '''Nightmare Manipulation- '''Can create, shape, enter and manipulate the nightmares of oneself and others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, observing nightmares and turning dreams into nightmares. The overwhelming shock, fear, anxiety and terror can prove too suffocating for the victim in which their hearts might explode or brains might die. '''Domino Effect- '''Can control reactions and their effects in a linear sequence, this effect causes one effect to give sequence to others continuously but may be avoided or stopped and sometimes reverted. They can induce singular actions that modify the course of events to bring out a specific outcome. The scale of this ability varies depending on users power from a simple natural process (Rain, Storm) to cosmic effects all happening in a linear order, they can manipulate the basis of all events and their outcome E.g The formation of rain. Category:Demon Category:Male